A Long Two Months
by KennyIsArlos
Summary: The Soul Eater gang has been sent to Ouran Academy to search for any signs of a new kishin. But what they find there is even more scarier- and much more attractive. Will some of them fall in love? Will some of them flunk all their new tests? Will Kid have a seizure over the symmetry of two people? Read to find out :) Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story, so... yeah. Enjoy:D
1. Chapter 1

A Long Two Months

Chapter 1: Plane Ride

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"WE'RE NOT THERE YET, BLACK STAR!" Maka shouts. Everyone in the plane had begun to stare at her, but this is not the first time. She is stuck sitting between Soul and Black Star, as she understood Tsubaki needed a break to sit next to Liz. Anyone could understand that. But why couldn't she sit with them, or have her own seat with Patty or Kid? They never considered her feelings. Oh well, that's what makes them so interesting to murder.

"If I were a little kid, I'd be kicking your seat!" Black Star announces. "Because I, the great Black Star, should always know where I am at all times!" He smirks at Maka, giving her an _What now, BITCH?! _Look.

Her eye twitches very rapidly. "Oh no, you did NOT just call me a bitch through facial expression!" He opens his mouth to protest, but it was too late. "Makaaaaaaa-"

"What the hell are you doing..." Soul moans, waking up from a long nap. "Are we there yet?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS WONDERING!" Black Star screams through the heavens, resulting in more glaring eyes. "Maka is always so full of secrets! Never telling where we are, never answering any questions, always denying her love to you..."

"CHOP!" A book has landed. An obnoxious kid's skull is now cracked into two, while he lies in his seat unconsciously. After that, Maka's seat actually has been kicked. "What the... Kid? Is that you kicking my seat?!"

He waves from the little crack between their seats. "Hi, Maka! I've been watching you guys from here. Now down to business: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT MAKA CHOPPING BLACK STAR'S HEAD SYMMETRICALLY! IF YOU DON'T DO IT RIGHT IT-"

A slap from Liz is earned across Kid's face as she stretches over the aisle. "If you don't be quiet for one second, I'm going to... um... pluck one hair off only the left of my eyebrow!" When she spoke that threat, Kid's eyes start watering, and pounds on Maka's seat even harder than before. "I SAID BE QUIET! I can't wait till we're at Japan! And even better, we're on a mission to enroll in Ouran Academy for two whole months! It's such a prestigious school for rich and beautiful kids who have too much time on their hands!"

"Jeez Liz, you sound like one of those cheap anime characters from a yaoi show just waiting to be popular," Soul snorts. Black Star laughingly agrees and fist bump him around Maka's angered head. "By the way Tsubaki, isn't your cousin Kyoya Ootori in a club in that school? And your cousin Tamaki, too, Maka?" Both girls nod their heads, looking downright moody like there's a storm over their heads.

Patty, coloring giraffes in a coloring book, suddenly decides to ruin their lives by asking, "What are they like?"

"Well..." they begin in unison...

"...come to the Host Club!" all of the fancy members announce to the antsy girls in unison. All of them had their fair share in members, with their fair share in swooning of their 'delightful' acts; crying and taxing products.

"Oh Tamaki, you care so much for your amazing club, as you are the president," a "pretty maiden", student at the academy with too much time, flattery comments the prince of the club. "They look up to you so much."

"Not as much as I look up to your beauty," he falsely says, falling under a 'magic' spell, and gently lifting her chin all at once. "Every time I see you I can't stop crying, realizing one day, I'll learn I can never stop loving you. And I think today is that day." She fangirl screams as loud as all the other female students always do and will, except for the beloved scholarship-transferred Haruhi Fujioka, the 'natural' of the Host Club.

"Oh please, senpai. Aren't you ever going to get a new act?" she sighs, handing out tea to all the famished guests.

His gaze is fixed onto his 'daughter', and fills his face with a true smile. "HARUHI!" Tamaki exclaims, dashing from the still-tranced fangirl, picking up the small girl, and spinning her around while she thrashes in his arms.

Two red-haired devils creep up behind them unknowingly, placing a banana peel underneath their boss. He undoubtedly slips, still holding Haruhi, causing her to fall while in his arms. And hitting the ground, her lips accidentally brush his cheek, making all the customers(whom were now watching) scream for their life at the magnificent site. "You ever get tired of this, Hikaru?" one twin sighs.

"I don't know Kaoru," the other looks up, "but I think we're getting a new toy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Living In Japan

"Hey Maka, are we here now?"

"DAMNIT BLACK STAR, HOW MANY TIMES TO DO I-" Maka outrageously turns around, woken up from her peaceful nap, only to meet faces with Soul. "Oh, hi Soul. Y-yeah, we're here, I think."

The albino stretches his arms and legs out. "That's good, it was getting cramped. And that, is so uncool." Maka smirked at her partner's trademark saying, judging whether everything is 'cool' or 'uncool'.

The group instantly runs off the plane, some even kissing the ground. Maka sighs with a heavy breath. "Have you guys EVER been on a plane before?" All she could see were shaking heads. "Well at least that explains something. Oh look,our ride is here!" She points ahead to a driver waiting, with the name he's holding labeled 'DEATH'.

"How convenient of my father to pay for the whole trip," Kid sighs. "He even had us drive in a limo to the apartments we'll be staying in. At least I had them ordered to be symmetrical." They grab all their bags and dash into the fancy car.

About fifty minutes later, with a whole lot of gloating from Black Star and a whole lot of calming words from Tsubaki, the seven finally arrive at their destination of two apartments. These weren't in fact ordinary apartments—more like condos built inside condos. "They're big, sis! Do you think we can fit a giraffe in there?!" Patty screams. Everyone automatically and simultaneously face-palms while heading to their 'apartments'. Kid and his weapons get their own while the two other pairs share.

As the four partners enter their apartment, all their mouths drop out of their head. _Kid actually did order in symmetrically, _Maka thinks, astonished in her mind. In the main room, one of the same couches are one each side of the room, with a TV smack in front of the middle wall, making both couches available to watching the monitor. In the kitchen, there is a refrigerator, stove, and microwave on a counter on each side of the room, assuming for each partner pair.

Last but definitely not least were the bedrooms. They consist of a one-person bed on each side of the room with matching lava lamps on a mini table with an alarm clock. On the opposite wall of the beds was a flat screen TV hanging from the wall, having the same reason as the one in the main room. But what is most shocking, is there is a queen-sized bed in the middle of each room. There's only one thing those four could be thinking: _What the HELL does Kid think we do when we're at home?!_

"MOMMY!"

A sigh erupts. "What is it, daddy?"

"New students will be arriving at the academy tomorrow!"

"How many?"

"I think my father said seven of them. They've moved here from America; we're going to have foreign commoners!"

"I conclude Haruhi will certainly like them, possibly."

Silence for a few seconds. Then..."Mommy, do you think they can join the Host Club?"

"It depends. What if some of them are girls?"

"We'll just have to convince them to be cross dressers, like Haruhi's father! It can't be that hard!"

Another sigh. "Tamaki, you have so much to learn."

"But I'm graduating in two years!"

"Hey Maka, are you ready for a new school?" Soul whispers from across the room. It's two in the morning and still, both of them can't get a single five minutes of sleep.

"Yeah, I guess," she replies. "But remember, this school is just for looking around for any sightings of a new Kishin. Okay?"

"I'm still going to hang with the cool people."

"What if there are no cool people?"

"...I miss the DWMA." A stiff laughter is heard from his meister. "What is it? Why are you laughing?"

"I never thought you'd get home-sick that easily."

"Screw you, you're the one who mentioned it in the first place." He smiled, even though no one could see. "But yeah, I guess it kinda sucks being so far away from home. Let's get this mission over with: no funny business."


End file.
